Star Wars Final Conflict on Fernoda Part 1
by Adonia Chesser
Summary: Hey, If you like well written Star Wars stories, you'll like this one. I takes you to 45 years after the Battle of Yavin. Please R&r, and be honest about it.


**Final Conflict on Fernoda**

The heat of the battle was high in the air as the stormtroopers moved in with a speedy movement. The battle had just started when the stormtroopers landed, first by the hundreds then by the thousands, as soon as the Advanced Tie Bombers took out the anti-air turrets the battle was on. I looked into the distance where the enemy was gathering its forces to push the stormtroopers off their main course, the Senate Palace. In the east I looked and saw a large multitude of soldiers, Fernodian soldier, thousands of them preparing for a swift blow. Into the west and northwest, I saw a number of small groups of land vehicles, moving at a slow pace. It contained a mixture of the old AT-AT and AT-ST walkers heading also to the center field where the large groups of stormtroopers were. And unto the north I saw the final Fernodian army, heavy cannons, walkers, speeders, and different types of land soldiers, all heading to the center field, all awaiting their final death, their final death on Fernoda.

"Sir, the Fernodians are starting to move out from the east sir. What action shall we take?" Came the mechanical voice of a stromtrooper at my side. I looked at my data pad showing the current formation of the enemy.

"Move fifth and sixth battalions northwest, and move first and second north." I said with a coarse voice from the dusty air.

"Yes sir." Came the response from the stormtrooper.

I had looked at the radar on my data pad, looking for our walker's placements.

"And Commander," I said. "Make sure our walkers land just north west of fifth and sixth, if they don't will receive heavy fire from those cannons."

"Yes Sir." He said once more.

I begun to see the enemies plan, flank us from the west, come in behind from the southeast, it was a brilliant plan, but not good enough. The Fernodians may be arrogant but they are not foolish.

"Also commander, move third back and come up behind the southeast army. That should make this a quick battle until we get into the city. Now you know your orders, get too them." I finished as I looked back at the stormtrooper.

"Yes sir, right away." He turned around to look at the two officers just below us.

"Move fifth and sixth northwest, and third southeast. Place all walkers just in front of fifth and sixth." He ordered as he spoke to his two lieutenants.

_This should be a quick battle, and a nasty one._ I said to myself.

AC

As Senator Leia Organa Solo stared at the looming planet under just the heat of battle, she was concentrating heavily on what should be the next move. General Gerona was a brilliant general; truly, I have nothing to worry. The battle is in safe hands. I turned to look at the strategic map in the center of the command room. The walkers had already started the landing on Fernoda 1, once they land the enemy should see our strength and retreat into the city. However, General Barolos, the enemy General, was no fool. He most likely saw the results of the battle. _This is not an easy task to complete General. _I remembered saying to General Gerona.

I leaned down towards the screen, trying to think of any other possible way of breaking the enemy, or even find a flaw in the enemy's plan, but none. This battle was well excepted by Fernoda, and well thought out for quiet a while.

I turned to the officer working on a terminal typing into the computer continuously without stop.

"Officer Harem, any more news from the battle front?" I asked with an eager but weary voice.

"No Senator. The battle lines are just moving into attack position." He responded.

_I have nothing to worry about Leia, nothing at all, just calm down. You have done this many times before. This is no different from before. _I repeated in my mind with rest. I was hoping that the battle would be short. _Short, but ghastly._

_AC_

As the battle started with slow moving battalions, it started an up rise of blaster fire and heavy laser cannons. As I looked once again down to my data pad, I saw that the walkers were just coming through the atmosphere. They then had begun to show as dots in the sky, moving with great speed and momentum. Their plan was to land just in front of the two forces highly opposing each other. With this tactic, it will help break the Fernodian regime as it was. The fifth and sixth were moving in on their target just as third was battling in the southeast slowly moving northeast. I again saw the walkers in the sky; they were really connected to a transport landing ship, and on each ship their contained four walkers. The armies were positioned so that they came together at the end of the battle, if it goes our way.

I looked down at the two officers, which were typing and speaking at the same time.

"Bring up a comlink with the control ship." I said to the first one, while turning to face the small screen.

"Sir, the Senator." The second officer announced. "Good," I replied.

A figure showed up on the flat display, she was holding a data pad and was just finished giving orders to her own officers.

"General," She said with a confident voice and a small smile on her face. "I see you have begun your movement onto the Fernodians. Please continue to surprise me. That's all I ask." She finished with her eyes fully showing her age.

"I try but to only to obey your wishes Senator. We have all the battalions in position and the walkers a just landing." I complied with a prideful tone of voice.

"Ok then General, just remember that the Fernodians aren't fools, they know how to take a stand, even with such small numbers. Will have a tough time getting into the city, but general, we must get into the city." I looked deep into the figures eyes and straitened myself to full height. "Yes Madam, I will succeed." I concluded as the image disappeared from the screen.

I have to win this one battle, and it will be all over for the Fernodians.

I once again looked out into the battlefield; the walkers were already landing just in front of the fifth and sixth battalions. _Now the battle begins._

_AC_

As the fifth and sixth battalions moved with a steady shifting to the north, the northwest Fernodian battalion also moved downwards to meet them. I sat with a stiff and uncomfortable back inside the speeder, looking straight down at the miniature screen showing all land and air movements.

The walkers will land a little early, so we needed to speed up our movement, I pulled up my head to look onto the battlefield that lay beyond the fifth and sixth battalions. The Fernodians were just in front of us now, about five hundred meters beyond our front lines.

I turned to look at the officer just to my side, he himself looking at the same screen.

"Prepare for a phase-to-phase movement onto the front line, then flank them from the right. We need to draw them away from the center field. After flanking them, move the companies to your left, holding the front lines for when they turn. Then pull them back so that the Fernodian battalion moves into our center, and then cut them off. We should take them without a long yet vigorous battle." I spoke to the officer who's gaze came to mine.

"Yes sir, I'll make the commands now. Oh sir, the walkers are starting to land in front of use, two hundred yards." He complied with a solid voice, looking once more at the screen.

"Oh and commander, make your C and D companies stay just behind the walkers, they'll be most effective from there." I continued with a low voice.

The walkers had just started landing as the speeder came to a stop; I stood up on my seat to see farther out into the battlefield. The Fernodians were moving fast and did no longer waste time to attack. They started to move their Speeder bikes out unto the battlefield, with such a weapon; they could make a hasty attack on the front line, trying to disorganize it.

"Double speed movement with all troops, we need to take out those bikes so they don't cause any further trouble." I said as I once again took my seat.

The speeder once again moved. The Fernodian speeder bikes moved close to the walkers that had just landed, and started firing on our front lines.

"Have all missile launchers aim for the speeder bikes, will take them out one by one. Oh, and commander, have the A, C, and D companies follow us on the flanking right. Move B, E, and F, to the left, and G, F, H, and I move forward on to the main front." I finished with a gaze going out onto the whole battlefield.

The companies were just where I had wanted them to be when the fight started. There was three whole companies going up against are flanking movement. It contained two AT-ST walkers and one AT-AT walker. All of which were lined with two companies in front of them, and one in the back. I had my flanking companies A, C, and D, with C and D behind the two AT-AT, and one just in front of them. The fight had already started in the center field with G, F, H, and I. In addition, we were already in front of our adversaries. The two flanking units moved closer together as the fighting start with the walkers, and the land units moving with an equal pace. Then once the two front lines came together, the battle had begun.

AC

The bustle in the command center was high, with numerous officers running around as the action below had started and was so far going the way they had wanted. However, it was still too early to tell for sure. The fifth and sixth battalions were fighting without a problem and the third was also doing it's job in the southeaster most of the battle. First and second battalions had just landed and were heading themselves into battle with the northern most forces.

I was looking down onto the strategic map of the battlefield, their wasn't any more stormtroopers to send to aid the ongoing battle, even though the enemy was highly out numbered, their was still a chance of losing the battle. Losing this battle, meant losing this war, and losing this war, meant losing the New Republic order.

I turned my gaze over to the officer standing beside me with a comlink.

"Open up a line to General Gerona, I need an update." I ordered with a pushing voice.

"Yes Madam." Came the reply. After a moment of pushing buttons on the control board, an image appeared just above the strategic map.

"Yes Senator, what would you like?" General Gerona asked with a shadowy look in his face.

"I need a report on how thing are going, from your point of view." I said as I slowly examined the General.

"Well, in the center field the First and Second battalions have been doing well, and third battalion has been fighting for quiet some time now, but have been handling themselves quiet nicely." His face turned discouraged, as he was about to speak about fifth and sixth battalion.

"Fifth and sixth are have a rather hard time fighting off their opponent, Commander Heva has fallen in battle and was killed, but Commander Juna'le is still alive and is doing well." His face straightened up a bit as he was going to continue his report on fifth and sixth. "They had been hit though, with a larger force then anticipated. They have many casualties and request bomber back-up." He finished.

"Well we will have bombers on stand by, but they cannot attack until those anti-air vessels are taken out. Is that clear general?" I answered as I myself looked slightly disappointed.

"Understood Senator." He replied as he saluted and then disappeared with the image.

Fifth and Sixth had better come through, or will have a higher of a chance of failure.

_We must succeed._

_AC_

"RETREAT!" screamed the stormtrooper at the top of his lungs. We had no other choice; the Fernodians would destroy us if we didn't pull back and reform.

The pounding of footsteps on the hard gravel took me from the haze I was in. The Fernodians pulled out extra troops and cut us off from the main battalion. I was looking for a medic, but could not find one. My last officer had been crushed as the speeder turned over on him, but he was still alive. One of the two walkers had fallen in battle and destroyed the speeder I was in with commander Heva.

I was on my knees as I held the last dieing officer in my hands. He was still breathing, but scarcely. I got up as the enemy AT-ST walker started heading my way.

I turned as I heard the sound of the laser fire coming from the walker, just barely escaping from the blast. I had started to run in the same direction as the rest of the stormtroopers, but they just fell into another orderly line again, ready to fight the enemy once more. I had come to the front of the line just as they started moving out.

"Where are the bombers I requested?" I yelled at the stormtrooper with the extended com unit on his back.

"I don't know sir, they had been under fire from the anti-air vessels just beyond the enemy lines." He shouted back. "I made a request for a second squad of bombers, but they said no more was to be sent out." He finished with his helmet's gaze staring straight at me.

"Ok, prepare for an assault on the walkers, we need to take them out."

"Yes sir." He replied.

The Fernodians had also reorganized their own lines, and where marching towards us with the walkers behind them. It looks as if we needed a miracle to win this battle, but I think I had one up my sleeve.

"Sergeant, tell your troopers not to retreat under no circumstances, we must take out this battalion." I ordered as I stared at the fallen walker and the enemy's own walkers. They had one AT-ST and AT-AT. We had one damaged Advanced AT-AT and one half covered in dirt lying in the ground.

The two battalions had finally came close enough to start firing once again. I had pulled out my light saber and blocked oncoming shots. The two armies came five meters from each other before a charge was ordered. Both armies slammed into each other like a hit fighter falling onto a battle ship.

I swung my light saber around, taking out numerous enemy troopers and deflecting their shots.

Then the Fernodians saw that they had been out done, and started to retreat. However, they would reform and attack again. This is where my cue came in.

The Fernodian army ran behind there last two walkers before they stopped and reformed, and our own army did the same. I looked to my left and saw the AT-AT walker just sitting there in the dirt, and I closed my eyes as I concentrated on it.

I felt the force come in through my body, refreshing my muscles and mind. I then worked hard to get a force grip on the AT-AT walker. Because of it's size it took me a couple minutes to full get it. Then I slowly started to lift it, slowly it started to shake, move up into the air. I just focused harder and harder on it as it continued to rise, after it was about fifty meters in mid air. I slowly moved it over towards the Fernodian army pushing it up farther and farther up into the sky until it reached about one hundred meters.

I then just dropped it right on top of the Fernodian army; the fall took a few seconds before it hit the ground. Exploding as it hit with a tremendous quake, it slaughtered most of the Fernodian battalion and their AT-AT walker.

The last bits of the Fernodian battalion started once again to retreat, but the AT-ST walker just continued to journey over to the stormtroopers.

I had started to run after it, igniting my light saber as I did so. I stopped about fifty meters in front of it, just as it started to fire at me. I focused one last time on the force and jumped.

I landed right on top of the walker, almost losing my balance. I pulled out a grenade from my side belt and pulled the pin out. Dropping it into the manhole on top of the walker, I jumped of with a back flip, landing just ten meters from the walker as it exploded.

A Fernodian trooper hiding behind a pile of ruble, started shooting at my. I pulled out my light saber just in time to deflect the shots back at him, hitting him squarely in the chest as he fell to the ground motionless.

I looked over to where the stormtroopers were, they had finished off the rest of the retreating Fernodians and started heading over to the next part of the battlefield. The Fernodians to the north had been crushed by the first and second battalions already, and third had taken out their opponent. I looked back at my own battle seeing that we had finished off the last retreating Fernodian army.

I pulled out me comlink and thumbed it on.

"Control ship, this is Commander Juna'le, we have won the battle."

AC

I stared at the strategic map for a few minute before turning my gaze to the officer beside me. We had did it; we had taken out the main Fernodian force, now it was time to move into the city. The stormtrooper force had done their job well, but needed a rest before their final descent into the city.

The command room was noise and cheerful as the officers jumped up and down with joy. We had done it with a good fight, yet there was but one last part to do.

I had turned to look out into space, looking down at the planet, looking at the newly conquered government.

I warning light had just gone off as I turned back around to face the rest of the room.

"What is it officer Harem?" I asked with a completely emotionless voice.

"Madam, it Fernodian Battle Cruisers just coming out of hyper space!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
